Bucky the Homicidal Manic
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: Bucky was a normal dude, he liked strawberry milkshakes and sharp pointy objects, and watching infomercials. Sure he killed people, but who hasn't? (Heavily influenced by Johnny the Homicidal Manic comics) CRACK, implied Gore and other mature themes, Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Chapter One- When Bucky meet Tony~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky crept through the small window after smashing it with the heel of his metal arm, he ignored the small childlike toys that were scattered around the room. He was on a mission and he wouldn't be distracted by small petty things…ohhh was that a Bucky Bear?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky smacked his head when he found himself reaching for a small brown bear with the black face mask that laid on the floor. The mission came first! Then maybe he could explore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"And take the bear with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"He walked out of the room and smirked as he saw his destination was only two feet in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Yesssss…" He hissed out and reached for the mirror cupboard. "Come to me…Neosporin!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Umm excuse me?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky whirled around and watched as the small tube of Neosporin went flying towards the small shrimp of a child that had snuck up on him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Owwwie!" The child- a boy, squealed loudly and rubbed the small spot on his forehead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky snorted and picked up the tube and squeezed a liberal amount on the cuts all along his face and neck. "You shouldn't sneak up on someone kid, who knows, I could have been a pedophile with an unhealthy attraction to boys with a serial killer intentions."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky paused as he noted the pallor of the child and the fear shinning in his eyes. "Ohhh wait a minute! I said em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I could have been! /emYour scrawny ass does nothing for me. Damnit that's gross!" Bucky screamed out and threw the now empty tube at the mirror, miraculously breaking it into small shards./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBucky snarled viciously. He could feel his face twisting into a visual of insanity while a glint of utter madness and true desolation overtook his eyes, making them shine with unholy light./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Any fucking sicko who has even the slightest inclination or even thought of such a thing is dead! You hear me? DEAD."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Tony."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky stopped mid-rant of all the bloody things he would do to all the pedos in the world. "What-?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""To-ny" The kid empathized the name, which guessing by the annoyed glare must have been important./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Nope my name's Bucky, points for trying though." Bucky snorted and didn't bother to pick his way through the glass, his black combat boots crunching the shards into sharp dust./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"The kid backed away but to his credit didn't make a run for it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""No my name is Tony." The kid, Tony sighed out and rubbed his eyes sleepily, which given the hour wasn't that much of a surprise. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Right. Well nice to meet you Tony." Bucky nodded and walked back into the room where he had entered. "This is your room isn't it? Sorry about the mess but the window was locked, you should really leave it unlocked to avoid such complications from now on. It's kind of a hassle." Bucky pushed himself back through the window, leaning back in, he smirked at the wide-eyed look Tony gave him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""I'll be see you soon I guess, I'm your new neighbor by the way, great to meet you. You'll like this neighborhood, it's quiet…well most of the time. Try to ignore the screams okay? They fade to background noise soon enough. Bye."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Tony just stared out of the shattered window as the strange and possibly dangerous man left, he looked down at the glass surrounding his bed and shrugged. He wouldn't bother his mother or father with this, it wasn't like they liked to talk to him anyway./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Chapter Two- Salesmen…Cough…I mean Scum of the Earth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky stopped mid stroke as the doorbell rang for the third time in a row in a span of five minutes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Gods above and beyond, can't anyone take a hint!" Bucky rumbled and threw down the knife, ignoring the scream of the hotdog vendor tied to his table, the knife had jammed down onto a sensitive area and here Bucky was thinking that he couldn't get any more screams out of hotdog vendor today./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Huh you learn new things every day." Bucky mused but was cut off mid-thought by the bell again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Alright already." He grossed and walked up the stairs that to anyone else would go on for miles and miles but for him it only took a minute to climb./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky strolled to the door and yanked it open. "What the hell do you want!?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Hello there fine sir! Wonderful day is it not? I'm going around this lovely neighborhood and I sadly found out that it lacked the new sprinkler system of the century, I have-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Wait." Bucky flapped a hand to halt the horror in front of him. "Are you a salesman? I thought your kind knew better then to come around here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""Oh that's so silly. I heard about that stupid rumor about company men and women going missing in these parts but that's all phooey. Those people just lacked the conviction and the brains to do this job fully. You see…I never take no for an answer."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky stared at the man in front of him, with his pressed suit and slicked back greasy hair and fake white smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky leered. "Why don't you come inside? I think I may be interested in what you have."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"The salesman laughed. "Of course you are. Everyone is!" He walked inside, not really seeing the decayed state of the house, instead only thinking about making a sale of the stupid idiot in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Bucky nodded, "I'm sure they are, now…how do you feel about power tools?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"The salesman's confused "Huh?" was cut off by the slamming of the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Next door little Tony huddled in his bed clutching his Bucky Bear as loud and torturous screams echoed outside./span/p 


End file.
